Bedtime Stories
by Emworm
Summary: "Daddy when did Mommy happy cry?" Emma asks an innocent question after a bed-time story which of course leads to another one being told. Maybe just maybe Emma Nolan's question will give her the greatest answer of all? Family.
1. Tickle Monsters and An Innocent Question

Bedtime Stories

Emma had only been living with her new parents for a few months. At only six years old she'd been tossed about from pillar to post more times than a discarded rag doll. Nobody loved her. Not until Storybrooke, until them David and Mary-Margaret Nolan. They let her speak when she wanted to, made her sandwiches appreciated her drawings and gave her big kisses and every night they told her a new story that always ended with "We love you Emma."

"Mary! Mary. Tell him." Emma pleaded through giggles as David tickled her during his rendition of "The Tickle Monster".

"Tell him please!"

Mary-Margaret turned gave Emma a wink and said obediently.

"Please. David."

Then before the little girl knew what had hit her they were both tickling her with renewed delight and placing kisses on her forehead.

"Well you did say please Em."

Mary-Margaret jokingly pointed out before giving her husband one of those mischievous looks that Emma was beginning to love so much. It meant more fun and more tickling.

"Stop"

"Stoooop."

"Stop it Mommy, Daddy Sttop!"

They did. She'd never called them that before. David was in smiling shock and Mary had happy tears falling down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying? Was I bad? I won't say it again Mommy if it makes you and Daddy sad." She promised eyes piercing into both the overjoyed parents' eyes innocently oblivious to the irony of the words.

"Oh no Em. Mommy's not crying because she's sad." David rubbed Emma's shoulders as she shuffled in her sheets.

"No. No sweetie I'm crying because I'm happy. We're happy sometimes people cry when they are happy." Giving Emma a big joint hug and kissing a cheek each they were about to say goodnight when the little one continued.

"Daddy? When else did Mommy happy cry?"

Mary-Margaret blushed knowing which time he would pick.

"The first time I kissed her." He sighed through the words.

"Seven years ago."

"When I moved here from Boston. She was next door and the first one to offer to show me around the place."

"Well, I couldn't leave you stranded there looking all lost with nothing but, your pretty blue eyes staring at me could I? Mary happily nudged him.

"I would have found the store." He gave her one of those smiles laced in "poor me" sympathy.

"Daddy!" Emma laughed.

"No you wouldn't have." "Luckily you had your wallet so the supplies were easily bought."

"You played supermarket Mommy?"

"We did. We got all the things Daddy needed and put them away but, by the time we did all that…"

"It was dinnertime." He continued.

"I said I better be going." Mary started to walk away playing the scene for a mesmerised audience.

He moved over to catch her arm tenderly to be met by an "Ah?" The twist was great for a six year old who genuinely didn't see it coming.

"Ah." David chuckled

"Then I said. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Oh but, I don't want to keep you." Mary blushed.

He placed his arms lovingly around her tenderly whispering. "Oh but, I want to keep you."

"Daddy! So naughty."

Mary gave her a wink.

"_Really."_

"Really." He showed tender insistence but, kept it as PG as possible aware of their daughter.

"Anything you want. Eggs?!"

"Eggs would be… nice." Mary stroked his face strangely yet, familiarly backed up against a giant bookcase.

"AND THEN?" Emma screamed nearly hitting the ceiling.

"Then. The happy tears came." They both sighed before kissing sweetly.

"Aww! Then what happened?"

"We dated, got married and had a daughter." They said having returned to her side.

"ME!"

"You."

"And we love you."

"We will always love you." David insisted.

"Love you too." Emma yawned before falling asleep.

After putting out the light and shutting the door David turned to his wife.

"Now when do we tell her our other story? The one we remembered as soon as we saw her ."

"Tomorrow."

"Charming, we'll tell our baby tomorrow."


	2. Piece by Piece

Piece by Piece

"Charming?"

"What if she hates us?" Snow asked as they walked to the school to collect their daughter.

"Snow."

"I'm serious." "We saw the files we know she went from home to home we know she got removed from the last one because she was almost beaten by her foster mother!"

"We know that she wet the bed for weeks because she had nightmares and we." Her voice broke as she held on to his hand tightly. "We know that the first time I went to hug her. To hug our child, she flinched."

They continued to walk further and further until the school came into view until she came into view from across the playground.

"Listen to me."

"Listen." He turned her face gently to make her look at him.

"We have loved that little girl before she was even born. I held her in my arms every night when I held you. You sang to her every day and told her stories. We have loved her every moment of her life to the second we had to let her go. We did it for her, to save Emma."

"She's six years old and she spent most of her life away from us."

"But, we have her now she's ours again. She will understand Snow I promise."

"Just give her one more minute. One more minute of being normal." He placed an arm around her as they watched Emma playing with her friend;

"I love you." David stated.

"I love you." They continue on united until they reach the gate and she comes running into the arms that would wait a life-time for her.

"Mommy, Daddy!"

"Hey there Princess."

"Hey Daddy. Why's Momma hugging me so hard?"

"Oh sorry baby." Snow gasped after releasing. "We just missed you."

"'Kay."

"So how was your day?" David asked looking over to Emma as the trio walked hand in hand. Snow's linked firmly with his own while her other held their daughters as they walked home. An indestructible chain that could never be broken.

"We learnt our two times tables today."

"You did."

"Uh huh! Yeah I did."

Snow could not help but, smile while supressing the urge to laugh. They were trying hard to laugh with Emma over the past few weeks as they were concerned laughing at her too much would damage her self-confidence. Normal parental anxiety on both their parts.

"Tell us sweetie." Snow sweetly requested.

"'Kay. Momma."

"Two."

"Four."

"Se…" She stammered then corrected herself. "Six!"

"Eight."

"I can't remember the last one. Sorry."

David leaned into Emma from his side and whispered "_It's ten Em._"

"Ten." Emma stated triumphantly.

"Well done baby. And all by yourself." Snow beamed at the child while giving a knowing smile to her husband. An "I'll thank you later." smile.

"I was bad."

"No honey!"

"Your mother's right you were great!"

"You have to say that." Was uttered as disappointed eyes gazed downwards.

"No I don't." He tried. She looked up and rolled her eyes just like her mother.

"Okay, okay. Smarty-pants."

"I'm your father it's my job but, Emma listen, I never say anything I do not mean."

"You did great! Better than I did at your age."

"Really."

"Really. I didn't learn to read until I was much older than you."

"How old?" She asked inquisitively.

He noticed his wife's attention was piqued. This was new information to her. She knew almost everything about him but, as they had only been married for less than a year when the curse hit, he never got around to it.

"Ten, now I think about it. Your Grandma Ruth taught me."

"Ah!"

"Emma let's look both ways as we cross." Snow reminded as they safely navigated the road.

"Wave thank you to Dr Hopper."

David smiled as she did. Happily waving to the councillor waiting in his car for the family to cross.

"THANKS DR HOPPER!"

"Pleasure. Miss Nolan." Could be heard as they made their way to the apartment. Mary-Margaret hurriedly put the key in the door and ran in as an icy winter wind nipped their backs.

"Ooh. Hurry up you two." She squealed as David ushered their daughter in helped her dispose her coat on the rack and kissed her cheek as she went to turn the television on.

"Your shoes please." David commanded sincerely.

"Oops."

"Oops."David mimicked while catching her nose with his finger.

"All done."

After throwing her shoes next to her parents she ran upstairs to play until dinner was ready forgetting about the television as children do.

"You're so good with her." Snow said as she too was assisted out of her coat by those warm, loving arms.

"So Charming."

"You gave me that name I think that makes you the charming one."

"You keep this up that coat isn't the only thing that you'll be helping me out of."

"Hahaha. Come here!"

They kissed and kissed and kissed until she said: "I have to make dinner" and broke away from him.

"You can do that after." He chased her round the diner area and placed his hands round her waist as she took futile refuge by the stove.

"The hungry child upstairs may disagree with you there."

"What are we having?"

"Whatever you want."

"You dare say me and I swear to god your switching rooms with Emma tonight."

"Is that a threat?"

"Me? Threaten you? Honey it's a promise." She stated confidently before turning to kiss him.

"Spaghetti Bolognaise. It's her favourite." He murmured between kisses.

"Ice-cream for dessert."

"The perfect you're the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming who sent you away in a magical wardrobe to save you from a curse which you broke for them when you came here. Oh and by the way that's us dinner." She joked but, he didn't respond.

He had released his grip from her and stood silently perplexed. It was only when Snow looked around fully that she understood why.

Oh crap. She thought to herself as she saw their child standing in the centre of the room, having heard every word of her soliloquy.

"Emma."

Snow stepped forward.

"You sent me away."

"Em." David pleaded as she backed away from both of them.

"I was wrong." "YOU AREN'T MY MOMMY YOU AREN'T MY DADDY! YOUR'E LIARS! AND I HATE YOU!"

"Emma baby." Snow pleaded face crumbling through tears at the sight of her daughters rage filled sobbing.

"I'm not your baby!" Emma snapped as the woman tried to reach for her. "I'm not anyone's baby." She sobbed as she ran upstairs

"OH CHARMING!" The brunette collapsed under the weight of the words that were just spoken. Every parent's worst nightmare, though according to the devastated little one they were not even worthy of that.

**Bit of a bitter-sweet heartbreaker there. Hope you enjoyed more will be coming I just have to tie off one of my other stories first. Xxxxx**


	3. Reassurance

Reassurance

"Emma."

"Emma. Sweetheart can we come in?"

"GO AWAY!"

"Emma. Please. We just want to talk to you." David pleaded softly. Both himself and Mary-Margaret (Now revealed to be Snow White) had been vigilantly camping outside their daughter's red bedroom door for the past two hours. Listening to her sobbing had been the worst torture imaginable. It evident that she needed comfort, she needed to be held and despite her protestations otherwise, she needed them.

"I don't know what else we can do Snow." David sighed sadly enveloping her fully.

"Well I know what we're not going to do. We are not going to stand outside of this bedroom door forever."

"What are you up to?"

"Darling, do me a favour take out the hair pin at side of my parting."

"Snow."

"Don't look at me like that."

"Don't look at me like that!" I haven't had to resort to such measures since before the curse. You know I wouldn't do this unless I absolutely had to." That was all that he needed to hear as a moment later he found himself carefully taking the pin from the side of her ebony pixie-cut.

"Thank you."

Crouching down on her knees Snow White set to work twisting the pin in the tiny keyhole with ease however, after a few minutes she found that the door was not going to release as easily as she thought. It was time for a new plan.

"Em? Honey are you still there?"

"Yyeah." Was the momentary reply.

"Are you behind the door?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Emma I'm going to tell you a story and I want you and your Daddy to know that this is the absolute truth."

David became perplexed but, silently knelt down beside her in order to listen.

Discarding the pin to the floor she continued.

"Once Upon A Time in a land far away, a princess prepared to take a potion. This potion was clear and magical and she was happy to possess it but, worried at the same time."

"Why was she worried Mommy?"

"Ha." Snow was delighted by the last word that had been uttered. "Because she knew if she drank it she would forget her True Love."

A gasp came.

"As she sat on a rock, the sun shined brightly in her eyes as the tears formed. She put it to her lips, slowly giving herself a moment to think of him before he was torn from memory."

David's hands were tightly entwined through hers through-out squeezing hard for support.

"It seemed all was lost."

"Oh no!"

"But…"

"She was stopped."

"By the prince?"

"No. By a dove carrying a letter from him."

She took a breath indicating to her audience on both sides that this part meant much to her.

"In this letter…."

"Her prince told her that not a day had gone by since their journey where he had not thought of her and he was pretty certain he was in love with her. But, at that time he was to be married in three days."

"OH NO!"

"However, he invited her to come to him, come to him and tell him she felt the same. If she didn't he'd have his answer."

"At his words the Princess was filled with joy and within those days managed to get herself into the castle to see him. She hid behind a pillar but, as she saw him she was captured and thrown in a cell."

"Oh Mommy!"

"The princess tried and tried to get out much to the annoyance of her new dwarf friend Grumpy, she would not give up because as she told him there was someone out there for her someone she loved very much and she would not stop until she found him again."

"Grumpy's friends Stealthy and the other Seven Dwarves helped break her out but, unfortunately, they would not listen to her attempts to get them out through another passageway."

"They were threatened by Evil King George's soldiers so the Princess took action threatening to burn the palace and then surrendering herself up for an audience with him."

"Snow?"

"_Shhh. Please I swear I'll tell you everything. Just please"._

"The Princess feigned innocence as King George spat his hatred at her like a snake. However, he shook the letter at her. Nobody's fool. He ordered her to walk to her love's chambers and break his heart."

"And if I don't?"

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked. "Are you going to kill me?" His answer was much worse than she could ever have expected. He would kill him."

"Oh Mommy."

David's fists were understandable clenching against her hand though not too tightly so as not to hurt. Charming even through rage.

"So she did. She lied to the man she loved to save him." "Emma sweetheart I don't expect you to understand all of this or forgive me for telling you the way I did but, I need you to know that Mommy loves you as much as she loves her Prince Charming."

She sighed. Getting up and taking her husband's hand they started to walk down the stairs united when the door clicked and Emma peeked her head through.

They turned and dashed to her as she fully opened the door.

"You. You were the princess." Emma said excitedly "And…" turning to David. "Daddy you were the prince!"

"I was."

Leaping into their open arms she sobbed. "I'm so sorry I didaaa believe you."

"You are Snow and Charming. You are my Mommy and Daddy."

"Oh Emma. It's alright. It's a lot for you." Snow sighed.

"Just know that no matter what our names, we are first and always your parents." Her husband continued.

"I know I'm sorry. I love you."

Kissing both their cheeks she giggled as they tickled her.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we have my dinner now?"

"Yes. Yes we can."

"What will we have though?"

"How bout we order pizza." David suggested.

"Pizza's great princess food."

"Pizza it is!" Snow chuckled.

**Hope you enjoyed. More coming soon. xxx**


	4. Pancakes and Other P's

Pancakes and Other P's

"Mommy?" "Mommy, are you awake?"

Emma asked after delicately creeping on her parent's bed and whispering against the shell of her ear. "Yes." Snow smiles lightly. "I'm awake, Em." Rolling rather ungracefully on her back and then hoisting her back against the pillows she motioned for her six-year old to join her.

When Emma was comfortably nestled beside her. Snow asked the question that had been tantalisingly dancing on her tongue since the moment she had been woken from slumber.

"What's up munchkin?"

"Nothing." Emma smiled wryly.

"Nothing huh? That's a whole lot of nothing on your face."

Emma merely giggled and ducked under the covers. It was the perfect hideaway. "Oh no! What has happened to my little girl? I sure hope somebody finds her?" Snow said in faux dramatics.

More giggles echoed underneath her. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to… CATCH HER!"

Snow ducked under the covers and captured her squealing daughter placing big, wet raspberry kisses on her cheeks and placing her softly down. "Now, I'll ask you one more time what are you and your Daddy up to?"

"Well, I noticed you weren't feeling so good. So I asked Daddy if I could make you something but, I got stuck."

"Oh dear."

"Mommy. Please let me finish?"

"Sorry. Please continue."

"Thank you. So I asked Daddy and he said…."

"He said?" Already smelling the aroma of chocolate chip.

"He said. Nothing makes your Mommy happier than chocolate chip pancakes with cinnamon and sauce on the side." David interrupted walking over with a tray of the afore mentioned goods complete with cutlery, orange juice and a tiny vase of flowers.

After the tray was placed in front on them Snow gave an "Oh" look and passionately kissed him while signalling for him to fill the space in the centre of the bed. Right beside her and Emma.

He obliged.

"Mmm... Thank you for this." Snow sighed placing a kiss on her daughter and then her husband's for-head. "Those were divine!"

"Anytime Mommy!"

"Yes, Anytime Mommy…" David chuckled before getting up to take the now used tray through.

"I'll help!" The Saviour shouted before following her father swiftly.

A few minutes later. Only David returned.

"I let her go play with her toys for a while. She insisted I check on you."

"Oh our sweet princess. We're so lucky." Snow sighed into his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I can't help but, think she's right though. You've been throwing up constantly for the past few days and those pancakes are the only thing you haven't yet heaved at. "

"Is my cooking really that bad."

"No."

"Then what is it? Because quite frankly I'm scared as hell."

She turned her body to face him and silently guided his hand to her abdomen to the child that had started to grow within her and smiled as she saw his shock form into flecks of delight spreading further and further across his handsome face.

"You're pregnant." He says almost delicately as if it's one of Regina's cruel illusions.

She nods tears falling down her cheeks.

"I took five tests yesterday."

"Five?"

"I know it was crazy and Sneezy thought I was nuts to spend 50$ in one go but, I wanted to be certain before I told you."

He practically jumps on her smothering her with thousands upon thousands of kisses as he did when she announced her first pregnancy.

"We're pregnant."

"We're pregnant."

"We're pregnant." They say alternately and then together as they laugh and try and work out how exactly they are going to explain their soon-to-be youngest to their oldest.


End file.
